My Heart's Greatest Wish
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: Sora wants to be with Riku more then anything.


**I sat on the island and watched the sunset over the water, casting a reflection over the ocean. I smiled at I saw the first star. I remembered an old peom from when when I was little. I looked over at the star and smiled as I recited the poem.**

"Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight. Grant me this**wish**I make tonight. Please let Riku be mine." Kairi laughed behind me. I glared at her.

"I'm sorry but I think it's cute how you're still crushing on him." She said. I stood up and glared at her. She clibed down the ladder and I thought of how funny it would be if she **triped** and fell in to the water.

As she walked away I heard her say "Damn **seashell**." She must of stped on one. "Are you okay Kairi?" I asked her pretending to care. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Sora." She called from the beach. I smiled and looked out at the water.

After a while of watching the sunset I went inside my house. I took my shoes off at the door and went up to the kitchen were I ate dinner with my mother.

"Do you beleve in love mom?" I asked her. She smiled at me and said "Of course I do. If I wasn't in love with your father I wouldn't of had you." "I think I'm in love." I told her. "Riku?" She asked me. "How did you know?" I asked her. "I've seen how you look at him. You're obvously in love with that boy." She said. "I'm sorry." I said staring at the unlit **candle** on the table.

"Don't be sorry you're gay Sora. Be glad you're in love. I am." My mother said as dished out some dinner for us. We ate and I told her about how I first fell in love in wiht Riku and she told me about my father and what he was like. He died when I was two so I don't remember him.

We finished out meal and then I went up to me room. I played Armered Core on my PS2 for a while. I shut it off and looked oustide to see that it was dark. It was really late.

I sat in the darkness and scilence thinking of one person that had been in my head more now then ever. Riku. My best freind and at one time worst enemey. He's in my mind alot more then he used to be now days. I don't know why but I can't seem to stop thinking of him.

I've known him for as long as I can remember and we're the best of freinds. Lately I'm starting to wonder if theres more to it then that. Ever sence that time we were on that island with the paopu fruit.

He told me what they did and then asked me if I wanted to try it. He could of been jokeing or he could of been for real. I can never tell with Riku. He is always so clam and collected like I wish I could be.

We're psychial and mentle opposites. He's tall with silver hair and green eyes. By personaliy he is clam, deep thinking and quiet. I'm short with brown hair and blue eyes. By personality I am hyper, impulsive, and loud.

They say opposets attract which could be why I've found myself falling for him. I know we're both guys but I don't care about that part. Besides it's not like he would feel the same way about me. At least I don't think so.

I was about to call him when my phone rang. I picked up. "Hello this is Sora." I said. "Who else would awnser your cell phone?" Riku asked. "Good point whats up?" I asked him. "Just thinking about things." He said. "What kind of things?" I asked. "Why are you so presistant?" He asked me.

"I was just thinking about you and I was wondering if you were thinking of me." I said. "What if I was?" He asked me. "Don't know." I said with a laugh. "Meet me on the island and bring your sword." He told me. "It's late." I said.

"Actually it's early." He said. "Smart ass." I said. He chucled and said "I suppose I am. Are you comeing or not?" He asked me. "Yeah I'll be there." I said. "Great" He said before hanging up.

I took off what I was wearing and dressed myself in some my sky blue swiming shorts. It was already too hot to wear a shirt so I went without one. I grabed my wooden sword and wrote my mom a note before I ran down to paopu island were Riku and I always fought.

When I got there I climbed up the ladder and and looked for Riku. He was sitting on the a tree branch waiting for me. "It's too dark to sword fight so how about we swim for a bit untill the sun comes up." He said. "Sounds good to me." I said.

We swam aroud for a while untill the two of us could barly climb the ladder to the small island. When we got up there we sat on a branch of the paopu tree.

"Do you have any wishes Sora?" Riku asked me. "Yeah." I said thinking of him. "I mean a deep wish that if you could have it you would forget about anything else in life." He said. "It started out a desire and it became my heart's greatest wish." I said to him. "Thats the kind of wish I'm talking about. The kind that never will never go away untill it comes true." He said with his eyes closed.

"Care to tell me what it is?" He asked. "What what is?" I asked playing dumb. "Your wish silly." He said with a smile. "They say a wish can't come true if you tell it to someone." I told him. "What if we have the same wish?" He asked me. "I don't think we do." I said sadly. I felt his arms go around me neck. I blused and felt him rest his head on my shoulder.

"Kairi told me what you said on the beach last night. We do have the same wish Sora." He whispered in my ear. "You're greatest wish is to be with me?" I asked him. "I know yours is to be with me. Maybe not the same wish but our wishes can come true right here and right now." He whispered. "I think I would like that." I said.

I turned around and kissed him. It may have looked like a small sign of affection to anyone else but to me it was so much more then that. It was my hearts greatest wish comeing true.


End file.
